<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Julie and the Phantoms Christmas by deadlymilkovich</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830638">Julie and the Phantoms Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlymilkovich/pseuds/deadlymilkovich'>deadlymilkovich</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Alive Alex &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Christmas fic, Enemies to Friends, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Julie and Carrie Are Best Friends, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), Multi, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlymilkovich/pseuds/deadlymilkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is 20-25 unless stated otherwise for plot convenience</p><p>2 one shots for Christmas!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Julie Molina, Alex &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie, Alex &amp; Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn &amp; Julie Molina, Flynn/Julie Molina, Julie Molina &amp; Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson, Julie Molina &amp; Nick, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson &amp; Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie &amp; Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Julie & Carrie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt 1: Character A and Character B, sworn enemies, are chosen to prepare the company Christmas Party</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julie tapped her cars steering wheel rapidly as she waited. The heater continued to spit warm air into her face until she had to open her window, feeling the cold chill of the air on her cheeks. Winter was upon her, snowflakes dancing in uncoordinated spirals while icicles hang from the venues canopy outside. She hadn’t experienced anything like it until she’d moved away from her home, and it had become one of her favorite things ever since. She didn’t like the cold, or the icy roads, or the obscene amount of calls to the plumber over a broken or busted water heater, but she liked the view. Julie liked the decorations, and she liked the cheesy hallmark movies. She loved the gift giving part of the season especially.</p><p>But what she truly didn’t like? Was Carrie Wilson.</p><p>Carrie Wilson wasn’t really a bad person in reality. She never tore anyone down or berated them. She encouraged her friends to do the things they loved. At the end of the day, she was just another normal person with normal flaws and normal habits.</p><p>But for some reason Julie couldn’t stand her. And with Julies luck, Carrie had to be the one chosen to help her set up their corporations Christmas party.</p><p>After finally turning off her cars engine and dashing to the, unfortunately locked, venue door with a key under the frozen solid mat, she made her way inside and stomped her feet, hanging her coat and hat up on the rack by the door. The hall had boxes of decorations lined up against its wall, and multiple tables and chairs were settled in a corner waiting to be moved to their respective places. A supplies closet gave Julie a ladder and a few packages of blue and white table cloths.</p><p>Julie started with opening all the decoration boxes, pulling out boxes of white and blue lights and looking over all the cute wall decor stashed within them. Pretty crystal snowflakes and neon snowmen followed after, and Julie set herself to work. Window frames quickly dawned twinkly lights and the walls were decked with equally sparkling decor. Julie stopped to admire her handiwork for a moment when the front door creaked and soft sneaker squeaks reverberated off the walls. Julie turned to see Carrie shaking off her coat, hanging it up next to Julies own and dropping her purse underneath.</p><p>“I’m so sorry i’m late,” Carrie pants, rubbing her hands together as she walked up to the other woman. “Traffic started to build up, there was a crash out on 45th and it blocked most of the road.”</p><p>“It’s...” Julie took a breath, clenching her fist for a moment. Julie wasn’t even mad that Carrie hadn’t come sooner. The thought hadn’t crossed her mind until Carrie started talking, but now she seemed more irritated than ever. “...Fine.”</p><p>“Oh... kay. Well, what are we working on?  Do they have any trees or?” Carrie asked, looking over Julies wall with a small smile. Julie looked over at the redhead and sighed.</p><p>“They do. They’re over there.” Julie said bluntly, pointing over at the stacked up cardboard boxes. Carrie smiled, making her way over and grabbing the top boxes handles.</p><p>“Then lets get going!” She chirps, and Julie watches as she hauls a box into one of the corners of the room. Julie watched as she walked back and grabbed another, until Carrie stopped and looked to her.</p><p>“...You gonna help?” She asked, eyebrow quirked in question. Julie blinked and swallowed, peeling her feet from the floor to grab a tree box. In her mind she really didn’t care, she knew that they had a job to do and Carrie had just gotten there and would need her help regardless. But she just couldn’t bring herself to not feel angry.</p><p>She carried the last tree to the corner and started unboxing it, and Carrie moved to get hers done. Once Julie was done with one she moved to the other, listening in for Carries finish. It seemed like Carrie was taking forever. Julie pulled the tree out and made her way to the third one when Carries wrestling finally stopped. She heard Carries sneakers squeak over and drop next to her, untying the package. Julie started to move, getting her own ties undone while hearing bits and pieces of what Carrie was saying.</p><p>“What was that?” Julie asked, focusing in more. Carrie smiled and restated her words, also slowing her movements.</p><p>“I said I was sorry for taking so long. The stupid tie was too tight, took me forever to get undone.”</p><p>Julie stopped again and smiled, ready to say she was forgiven, but she stopped herself short. She dropped her smile and nodded. They worked together to the get the tree out of the box and onto the floor. They moved the box out of the way and started building the tree up, glad that most of the parts were already attached. Carrie complimented Julie and Julie didn’t reply, instead turning to get the other trees assembled. Carries cheerful smile had faltered around Julie a lot more lately. She didn’t understand why Julie wouldn’t engage. She understood that Julie didn’t need to like her to talk to her. They didn’t have to be friends to communicate.</p><p>But Julie just wouldn’t let up. Carrie started to stop talking, and soon enough, once all the trees were assembled and decorated, once the grocery shopping happened and the kitchen was fixed up, and once all the tables were moved and decorated, she had stopped talking completely. No sound escaped her lips, not a note, not a whisper, not a peep. Just silence.</p><p>Julie felt guilty. It wasn’t about hating Carrie anymore. She was hurting Carrie and in her mind it felt like she was doing it for no reason. She knew she was doing it for no reason.</p><p>Julie stopped as she crouched down to put away all the empty totes and boxes. Carrie bent down to pick up some boxes and stopped when Julie tapped her ankle.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Julie said. She pulled her hand away from Carries ankle and laid it in her own lap. Carrie stayed silent, not quite understanding the point of Julies sudden outburst. Julie stood up and Carrie followed, smiling softly. Julie played with her hands as she talked, apologizing for being weird and making Carrie uncomfortable. Carrie fiddled with her hands when she accepted Julies apology. They started talking slowly. Julie asked about Carries dad. Carrie asked Julie about her friends. Julie and Carrie talked about their favorite shows on Netflix. It was comfortable, and neither of them felt like they were at odds with the other.</p><p>After an hour passed, everything was finally finished. Carrie and Julie both began to pack up, thanking the other for their help and promising to talk more the following day. Julie felt good when she got back in her car, hating the cold, but loving the feeling.</p><p>Carrie had been nothing but nice to Julie from start to finish. It made Julie feel a little sick. She hadn’t meant to be rude to Carrie. She hadn’t. And she didn’t know why she had been rude. Something in Julie felt at peace, but another part felt terrible. She decided not to dwell on it, turning her car on and backing out of the venues parking lot. The drive home wasn’t terribly long, but the resistance to the thought of Carrie lasted far shorter. Her thoughts continued through the night. and up until she fell asleep, where thoughts of Carrie finally didn’t bug her every five seconds.</p><p>-</p><p>By the time the Christmas party had begun, Julie fidgeted in her seat while awaiting Carries arrival. Alex had assured her that Carrie wouldn’t hold anything against Julie, and that she needn’t worry about anything. That just made her more nervous.</p><p>Julie started to worry that maybe Carrie wouldn’t show at all, but Alex told her otherwise, in fact being the one to open the door for Carrie to enter the venue where he hugged her and took her coat to hand up. Julie jumped up from her chair and made her way over, nervously waving and smiling at Carrie. Carrie smiled back and met Julie halfway, hugging her softly. Julie giggled at the soft tickle of wet from the snow on Carries skin, and Carrie started talking the moment she could see Julies face again.</p><p>Alex and Willie met up and watched Carrie chat with Julie, and Alex smiled when he saw Julie relax.</p><p>“She’s trying. That’s good.”</p><p>“True story,” Willie said, caressing Alex’s back with his thumb. “It’s good to see her trying. I don’t know what Carrie did to change her mind, but at least we won’t be getting as many 2am rant calls.”</p><p>Alex laughed and nodded, and from afar Julie and Carrie were singing Christmas carols at the top of their lungs. Luke came up and struck up a conversation with the two men, sticking beside Alex, and the night carried on as though the small world that circled them hadn’t shifted in the tide of the universe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Willex - Willie/Alex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 2 Prompt: Character A’s best friend (Character C) rigs the Secret Santa, because they know Character A has a crush on Character B</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke and Reggie were pairing up slips of paper in the back room of their work place while Christmas music played softly from the intercoms. It was two day before their Secret Santa reveal and they had to set up tables for each duo, both volunteering so they could spend more time together, but also so that they could carry out with their genius plan.</p><p>Said plan involved pairing Willie, a part time cashier, and Alex, the head of the bakery department, together.</p><p>It was Reggies idea, or so he would say (it really wasn’t), to get the two together, agreeing that what he and Luke had both been seeing was legitimate and not imagination. They had in fact seen Alex bring Willie cupcakes on the days he was working. They had seen Willie bring Alex some pickup for lunch. They had definitely seen Alex and Willie spending more time than probably allowed on the job together just chatting.</p><p>Luke cheered as he finally got to Willies name tag, putting it alone in it’s own pile, and he carried on his work on the other people. Reggie followed soon after, smiling as he placed Alex’s name under Willies. Luke returned the gesture, grabbing some white place cards.</p><p>“You’re writing the names and the matchup log okay? You have better handwriting anyways and i’ll start getting the tables set up while you work.” Luke says, handing the papers to the slightly shorter man. Reggie nodded with his lips puckered, and Luke leaned down to give him a quick kiss before walking off, picking up a box of table decorations that were set out by their boss before hand.</p><p>—</p><p>When Luke and Reggie arrived at the party a few days later, they knew their work paid off.</p><p>People mingled around the tables where sparkly branches and winder themed lamp lights were set up in the middle. Soft jazzy Christmas music flooded their ears and the smells of freshly baked goods and dinner filled their noses. Luke looked over Reggies smiling face, observing the other mans excitement silently. Reggie finally pulled him out and into the crowd, where he gave Luke a goodbye kiss and scurried off with his Secret Santa gift for their co-worker Nick. Luke smiled down at his, fiddling with the little butterfly he decided to stick on instead of a bow. It was small, but he knew Julie would appreciate it when she saw it.</p><p>He looked across the entire floor looking for the girl until he finally spotted her across the room with Carrie and Flynn, chatting away about whatever those three did. Luke suspected it was probably about Carries new outfits for Dirty Candy, or maybe about Flynn’s failed attempted at playing the flute for the 7th time. He made his way over and smiled when she noticed him, rushing away for a second before returning with her Secret Santa gift for him. She giggled as they passed each other their respective gifts, and Luke waited to see Julies reaction before opening his own.</p><p>She smiled down at the butterfly and removed it as carefully as she could before sticking it on the back of her hand. Luke chuckled as she began to peel back the wrapping, a little bubble of anxiety forming as he watched her open the jewelry box.</p><p>Julies face was unreadable for a moment, and for a second Luke’s body went into overdrive with nerves, before she let out a sob and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her back and let out a breath of relief, smiling into her neck. She pulled away and wiped her tears, looking down at the golden dahlia necklace.</p><p>“Thank you,” She whispered, taking it out of its box and handing it to Luke, pulling her hair way and turning so he could clasp it around her neck. “Seriously.”</p><p>“No problem.” He smiled, and she reciprocated, before laughing and pushing his present towards him.</p><p>“Open it!” She giggled, and he quirked an eyebrow at her as he unpackaged the pretty blue wrapping. Leather caressed skin and Luke looked over at Julie as he pulled all the wrapping off.</p><p>“Julie...”</p><p>“You needed a new one! And it’s not like you wouldn’t go and buy another one once your current one was filled.”</p><p><i>”Julie...”</i> Luke said again, looking at the message engraved in the, very beautiful, leather.</p><p>
  <i>You can do anything, my love, as long as you put your everything into it.</i>
</p><p>“Oh... You like it?”</p><p>“Julie!” Luke cried, pulling her into one of the hardest hugs he’s ever given her. She giggles into his chest and pats him on his back before he lets her go, wiping away his own tears this time.</p><p>“How dare you use my moms words against me,” Luke chuckled, smiling down at the younger girl. “How dare you.”</p><p>“I thought it would be nice.”</p><p>“It is nice, it’s super nice Julie oh, my god.”</p><p>He gave her another hug and kissed her non butterfly covered hand, tucking the new journal he’d received under his arm.</p><p>“Is it just me or is Reggie running towards us right now?” Flynn asked, pointing across the room until Luke finally caught his boyfriends figure making its way closer. He turned and laughed as Reggie greeted them, out of breath and talkative right off the bat.</p><p>“Alex and Willie just got here! C’mon, c’mon, c’mon!” Reggie urged, grabbing Luke’s hand and dragging him to the other side of the room, the girls catching up quickly behind them. Reggie explained that it was really Alex who had just arrived but that didn’t really matter now that both their (albeit rigged) Secret Santa partners were present. The group stood from afar, silently spying on the blonde and brunette as the two found themselves at their table and started talking, both holding the others present before finally, <i>finally</i>, handing them over to the other man. Reggie gripped Luke’s hand and held his breath, nervous for what their handwork would spit out as a result.</p><p>Alex and Willie opened theirs at the same time, and the group all felt an anxious chill run up their spine. The two boys stared down at their presents like they hadn’t seen anything else in their entire lives.</p><p>“Alex...”</p><p>“Willie...”</p><p>Alex lost his breath as he picked up the silver key from the package, and for a moment he was truly at a loss for words. Wilkie felt the same as he picked up his own little key, instead a duo set.</p><p>“We did not both think about moving in with each other,” Alex started to laugh, almost going mental over his realization. “We didn’t, we couldn’t have.”</p><p>“I think we did.” Willie laughs, and soon both of them are laughing so far they’re practically doubled over on one another.</p><p>Once both of them recovered, Alex couldn’t help but smile at Willie. The man in front of him made him feel like he was on air, and with the way he looked tonight, with his hair pinned up with pretty braids, the gorgeous silk top he was wearing, the fitted pants, and the oh so uniquely Willie shoes he had on with the bright flames on the top. Everything about Willie made Alex’s heart want to burst, and he couldn’t help but reach for Willies hand. They intertwined their fingers and smiled, Willie looking up at Alex with so much love that he’s just sure anyone looking at him would assume he’d been with Alex since they were kids.</p><p>Reggie and Luke started silently cheering, the girls following suit and grabbing at each other, still watching intensely as the two boys held hands.</p><p>“You know i have more room at my loft.” Alex says, pressing his forehead to Willies. The shorter of the two laughed, bumping his nose against Alex’s own for a moment.</p><p>“Yeah yeah, I know,” He replies. “Was worth asking though.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Alex smiled, leaning down to kiss Willie softly. “It was.”</p><p>Reggie couldn’t hold it in as he ran over to them, practically slamming into Alex in a hug while happily cheering at his friend. Luke, Julie, Flynn and Carrie ran after him, smiling at Willie and Alex as they were bombarded with Reggies endless rambling about his and Luke’s plan, and how every had kinda suspected they liked each other, and how none of them suspected that they were already dating. It made Luke smile so large that his face hurt.</p><p>Alex and Willie finally got to hold one another again once Reggie decided to be clingy with Luke instead, and the group all congratulated Alex and Willie on moving in together. The two couldn’t hide the fact that they were happier than all hell to have both decided on such a big thing, and the fact that they both wanted it. If Alex was still 10 in his parents living room crying his eyes out after coming out, he wouldn’t have believed you if you’d told him he’d meet a beautiful brunette boy and would fall so in love with him that they moved in together after just months of dating. He wouldn’t have. But now, a decade later in his life, he relished in the realization.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! if i made any spelling mistakes please inform me so i can fix them and make your reading experience better!<br/>comments, kudos and bookmarks mean the world to me! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>